Runway Rumble
by caitgirl1
Summary: At Magnus's Fabulous Fashion Show, he momentarily forgets that putting Shadowhunters and demons in the same room is a bad idea. Alec is not amused.


**Hey lads! So here is a quick little Malec one shot. It was beta read by RevyCaitEll at a very late hour so thanks very much to her! I hope you enjoy it!**

Well shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a typical fashion show on a normal Saturday evening. Well, as typical as you could get when it came to the Shadow World. But nope, that was never going to happen, was it? What do you expect when a warlock is the one running the whole show!

All Magnus had wanted was for the show to run smoothly. He had picked the best models he could find from a variety of warlocks, werewolves, vampires, faeries and even demons. He wanted the best of the best to showcase his magnificent clothing line. And that's why he had picked Varian, the demon. He was ugly as hell in demon form but in human form he was young, fit and most definitely up for a model role. Hence why Magnus chose him.

Varian hadn't really done anything to hurt anyone before the fashion show, to Magnus's knowledge anyway. So Magnus thought, why not give him a chance? His clothes would look great on him, they would both make some money and all would be right in the world.

Only everything wasn't right in the world. Shadowhunters still hunted demons. Demons still hated Shadowhunters. And Magnus's boyfriend just so happened to be a Shadowhunter. Behold the reason why everything had gone completely and utterly wrong.

Magnus had invited Alec to the fashion show and of course Alec had politely accepted the offer. Not because he wanted to actually go to the fashion show, but because Magnus had threatened him with glitter and a new wardrobe if he didn't.

So there Alec was, looking dashing in a black suit and tie that he looked very uncomfortable in. The show started well with various Downworlders strutting their stuff down the runway, and then came the big finale. Only it turned out to be bigger than Magnus had hoped for.

Varian strutted out onto the runway wearing tight leather trousers and a shirt which had sequins embroidered everywhere possible. There was blue fire curling around the cuffs of the shirt and every now and then fireworks would erupt from his shoulders into a fantastic display just above his head. It really was a sight to see. Magnus had never felt prouder of a design or more excited by the crowds reaction than he did in that moment. It was truly magical.

And then it all came tumbling down when Alec jumped onto the runway and tackled Varian to the floor. They rolled around on top of one another, throwing blind punches. Alec got a fist to the eye whilst Varian got a fist to the lip. Blood was pouring down both of their faces as they tried to land another hit.

Magnus rushed down the runway, _wow it was longer than he remembered_ , and tried to pull Alec off of Varian.

"Alexander I know you hate demons and all that but maybe just for one night you could put that little disagreement to the side?"

"Put it aside? They've killed so many of my kind and you're allowing one to work for you?"

"Ah but you see he's young, fit, pleasing on the eye and has a dashing personality. What's not to love?"

"The fact that he's a demon Magnus! It's my job to get rid of his kind!"

"Well yes, but besides that?"

Alec rolled his eyes as he got a kick to the stomach from Varian. Alec toppled over and fell off of the runway.

"Varian, I would appreciate it if you didn't go beating up my boyfriend thank you."

"Beating him up? What about him beating me up? I was only in this for the cash but if I'd know his kind was going to be anywhere near here I would've left it!" Varian hissed.

"And here I thought you were here for my good looks and fabulous personality. Not to mention the exquisite clothes." Magnus looked saddened by Varian's words.

"Oh please, your clothes are the most uncomfortable things I have ever worn! And I've been in this world a very long time, so that's saying something!"

Magnus recoiled in shock. He put a hand over his heart as if Varian's words had deeply wounded him.

"Well you can't always look good and feel comfortable! Alexander, if you wouldn't mind coming back up here and finishing what you began I would be very grateful. It turns out looks aren't everything!"

Alec clambered back up onto the stage.

"I could've told you that Magnus. Sure look at you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Alec? Alexander answer me!"

Alec just ignored Magnus as he got his seraph out of his boot. He charged at Varian who threw himself out of the way. Varian kicked out at Alec's knee. Alec grunted in pain but turned and swiped with his blade. It cut a deep gash along Varian's cheek. Varian snarled and ran at Alec. He tried for a punch but Alec was quicker. Alec got in under Varian's defences and plunged his seraph blade into the demon's chest.

Varian howled in pain as ichor sprayed out of his chest. He ripped the blade from his and threw it to the floor. Varian clawed at his chest as if that was going to make things better. Then, slowly but surely, he began folding in on himself. Varian just kept on folding until there was nothing left of him to fold. He had returned to whatever demon realm he has come from.

"Thank you Alexander, that was much appreciated."

Magnus turned to the crowd who were staring at the couple in shock. They weren't sure whether they should cheer or jeer so they just stayed completely silent. It was rather eery.

"Apologies for that! Drinks are on me!" Magnus shouted.

At that, everybody cheered and charged to the bars around the runway. Nothing kept people happier than free drinks.

Magnus, however, looked depressed. He was in mourning.

"Those were my favourite clothes! And now they're gone to a horrific demon realm where nobody appreciates fashion!" he wept.

"Can't you just make new ones?"

"Of course I can but my memory of them is tinted so it won't feel the same."

"Well then you'll just have to make something bigger and better for the next one I suppose." Alec gazed at Magnus with reassuring eyes.

"Yes, yes I suppose I will. You know Alexander, this is why I love you! You just always know what to say!"

Magnus threw his arms around Alec, strangling him in a hug. When he released him he had blood all over his previously pristine white shirt.

"Oh Alexander, now look at what you've done! I really have got to stop inviting you to these things!" Magnus complained as he scrubbed helplessly at the bloodstain.

"Magnus, you say that every time. And unfortunately for me, I'm not lucky enough for you to keep your word."

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
